


Deduction skills aren’t everything that’s cracked up to be.

by Kati67



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Deductions, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:41:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1351186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kati67/pseuds/Kati67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hard isn't it? Being in a relationship? It takes a lot of work. Shouldn't take anything for granted, Sherlock!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deduction skills aren’t everything that’s cracked up to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short ficlet I thought of when I couldn't sleep after rewatching Reichenbach and was thinking of the way John reacts sometimes on Sherlock, like a wife does to her husband. But I'm going to write from where I left things at my other story and go from there. ;) 
> 
> I hope you like it.  
> Please let me know in the comments. 
> 
> Love Kati

‘You’re angry with me, aren’t you?’

_‘What ever gave you that idea?’_

‘John, put your paper down and look at me please’

_‘…’_

‘Just answer my question’

_‘You have such good deduction skills. What do you think? Hm? What are they saying?’_

‘Really? Do you want to go there?’

_‘I’m waiting’_

‘Allright: Your pupils are dilated, your eyebrows are frowned, and so is your forehead. The corners of your mouth are down. You look at me the way I look at my brother when he annoys me. You haven’t said a word to me ever since you woke up this morning and made breakfast. You were throwing plates around in the kitchen, spilled coffee, which you can still see signs off on your shirt by the way, and since then you sat there pretending to read the paper because you haven’t turned a single page so far. So yes, I’d say you are angry with me!’

_‘You are the detective around here’_

‘Oh please John, don’t. What is it that I have done, or didn’t do?’

_‘You really don’t know do you? The clever detective really doesn’t know what’s going on right under his own nose’_

‘Oh come on John don’t be like that’

_‘Like what, Sherlock?’_

‘Aaahhh! John! Please, stop this and just tell me’

_‘Okay. Fine. I’ll tell you. Yes I’m mad. I am bloody well pissed at you’_

‘What for? Don’t sit there in silence the whole time without saying why you’re angry!’

_‘How long has it been since… well since it all happened. With Moriarty I mean’_

‘I don’t know, a week, no a few weeks?’

_‘A few weeks Sherlock! A few bloody weeks! You don’t get it do you?’_

‘No I don’t obviously’

_‘Obviously’_

‘Now you’re hurt’

‘ _Oh you observed that did you? No! Don’t! Don’t touch me!’_

‘Why not? What’s wrong? What have I done? Please John tell me’

_‘You really are thick Sherlock, you just don’t get it. Oh Sherlock you have to learn a lot about relationships. Do you remember what you told me? The day after…?’_

‘Yes of course. I told you I loved you, I love you’

_‘One needs to hear that more than ones Sherlock or feel it, to know it’s true’_

‘I have neglected you’

_‘Yes, ignored even’_

‘Oh John… I am sorry you feel like that. I… It was never my intention. It is just; this is all new to me. And I wanted to take things slow. Not rush it. But I should have talked about it first with you and not feel just content that I finally said it and you were feeling the same’

_‘Yeah you should. I thought you were putting me off’_

‘Oh god no John! I love you! Is it okay to touch you again or are you still angry?’

_‘No idiot, you can touch me, no you have to! And wipe that smirk of your face! Come here stupid, smart ass detective so I can finally kiss you again. I’ve been craving to for so long!’_

‘So have I but I just didn’t know how all that works, being in a relationship. Like you said, it’s all new to me. I do wish you’ve said something sooner’

_‘So do I, but like I said, we were busy with the case and I thought you had second thoughts, that you had reconsidered’_

‘God no John how could I? It was and always will be you, you keep me right’

_‘Yeah yeah, now shut up and kiss me already’_

……

‘I love you John’

_‘I love you too idiot’_


End file.
